<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gentle by RioRiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596160">Gentle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley'>RioRiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuck [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputation, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Anxiety, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wakes up to the sound of Rae's cries and has a ptsd attack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuck [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rae starts crying at about two am the first night Bucky is home from the hospital. Hes heard her cry countless times. He knows what to expect. Hell, he's sure he could perfectly mimic her cries at this point, with a perfect pitch. He knows from all the times Steve brought her to the hospital in the week he was healing there, exactly what she sounds like. He knows that logically, babies cry during the night. But ptsd doesn't allow for logic sometimes.</p><p>She cries and he sits up quickly. It's not like in the movies. Bucky doesn't start screaming. He doesn't automatically start fighting invisible villains. He doesn't even start crying himself at first. He just sits up, straight, and even though he can feel himself breathing, he feels like he can't breathe deep enough. Like he can't get enough air.</p><p>It's like he's drowning, but he's the only one who can see or feel the water. Even Steve, who is right next to him, can't feel it. He's not wet. But Bucky swears they are both drowning. They Are done for. Bucky can't protect anyone.</p><p>Not Steve.</p><p>Not Rae.</p><p>Especially not himself.</p><p>Steve sits up quickly, grabbing Rae, and rocking her back to sleep with one arm while he rubs Bucky's back with the other.</p><p>Steve doesn't know what the hell is going on. Bucky's doctors told Steve all about Ptsd. But all that information has flown out the window now that he needs it. He doesn't know how to comfort him. He doesn't know how to help. He feels like he doesn't know anything. And honestly, Bucky looks like he's in pain.</p><p>"Buck, what's happening. I'm here. Please just tell me how I can help you." Steve says calmly, after laying Rae back into her bassinet.</p><p>"It hurts." Bucky says, eyes almost wild.</p><p>"Buck, what do you mean?" Steve asks.</p><p>Bucky is sobbing now. "Steve my fucking arm hurts. It hurts. My fucking hand hurts. The hand that isn't fucking there. Holy fucking shit I'm going crazy." </p><p>"Buck. Hey. Stay with me." Steve says gently. He puts his fingers on Bucky's face. That's always calmed him down. "Buck. You're not crazy. The doctors said that could happen, remember?" Steve asks.</p><p>Bucky nods. "I just fucking hoped it wouldn't happen to me. I was hoping I could catch a break."  </p><p>Steve combs through Bucky's knotted hair with his fingers. "What can I do to help you darling?" Steve says gently.</p><p>"Can you just hold me?" Bucky pleads.</p><p>It's something simple, yet something Steve hadn't even considered, since that first night in the hospital. Steve had been so preoccupied with not hurting Bucky that he had forgotten to really even touch him. He takes a deep breath.</p><p>"Of course." Steve says.</p><p>He pulls Bucky close. Bucky's the little spoon. He wraps his arm around bucks waist, tangled up in his legs. Nuzzles his head in the crook of his neck.</p><p>"I love you forever." Steve says quietly.</p><p>"Til the end of the line." Bucky says.</p><p>"Til the end of the line." Steve echoes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey! So I'm in college, and I've written an actual book. Like paper. Physical copy book. I have lived writing on Ao3, and I owe the world to my people here who have read the things I have written. It means the world.</p><p>Check out my book: <br/>https://www.blurb.com/b/10367532-sicker</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey sorry for lapse in my writing. A lot of shit has happened and straight up ive never been this depressed in my entire life. I was raped at the beginning of this year, a month ago yesterday. Its been so hard, and so emotionally draining and im just trying to keep living, and keep breathing right now.</p><p>Thanks for understanding.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>